Surviving in the World of New Orleans
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: The Originals SITWOV Spinoff. Charlene Davis and Megan Swann are back, only this time, they're in New Orleans. Charlene tied there by her boyfriend Klaus, who is trying to regain control of New Orleans from his vampire protégé, and Megan tied there by witches, who are using her against Klaus because she's pregnant with his child. Klaus/Charlene. Elijah/Megan.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **This is a spinoff story of my fanfic, Surviving in the World of Vampires, which will take place in the Originals TV show. For this story, pretend that the events in SITWOV didn't happen. For all intents and purposes, this story is its own but some things from SITWOV did happen, which you'll see as you read. I will let you know though that in this story of events, Stegan did not get back together after Stefan got his humanity back but they remained friends. For the pairing, it's going to be Klaus/Charlene and Elijah/Megan, the latter one will be a eventual pairing. I will NOT have any love triangles. One because I hate them and two, I don't really want to write any. Another thing too, Hayley doesn't exist in this story. After her stint in Mystic Falls, she left and never came back.

I literally just started watching the Originals and I love it so far. Much better than I thought it was going to be and definitely better than TVD and the one thing that makes TO better is the fact that there is NO ELENA GILBERT *happy dance*

Anyway! I'll let you guys read the prologue now! Enjoy it!

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Do you really have to leave?" I asked my best friend, Charlene, sadly as I watched her pack up her bags in the Salvatore Boarding house. She was leaving to go see and stay with Klaus in New Orleans. I knew that she wanted to be with him, something I still wasn't used to since he has hurt almost every one of our friends, but Char loved him, despite that fact. Just like Elijah, Klaus' brother, she believed that there was still some good him. That there was a part of him that wanted redemption for all the misdeeds that he did. After everything, I had a hard time believing that.

Charlene paused in her packing to look over at me, standing by the end of her bed, her eyes glossy with tears. "Yeah…" She sighed. "I really do. I _just _can't stay in Mystic Falls anymore, Meg. There's too much hurt, too much history…" She sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

I nodded, getting it completely. If it was me, I wouldn't want to be in the same place with the person that I used to love, who turned me into a vampire and hurt me in more ways than one. Though I understood why she had to leave, I didn't want her to go. How could I survive staying here in Mystic Falls without my best friend, who I thought of like a sister?

"I get Char," I told her. "I still wish you didn't have to leave."

She smiled tearfully at me. "I know…I'm really going to miss you, Megan."

I went over to her and enveloped her into a tight hug. Instantly, she hugged me back but not too hard since I was still human and was easily breakable. We held the hug for what seemed like forever. When we pulled away, both of us had tears streaming down our faces, unable to stop them from flowing.

"Megan," Char started off, managing to speak through her tears. "You're always going to be my best friend, no matter what."

"And you'll always be mine, sisters to the end, remember?"

She gave a tearful laugh. "Of course I do." She wiped away her tears as I wiped away mine. After getting rid of all of our tears, I started to help Char with her packing and when we were done with that, I helped her bring them out to her car.

No one besides me knew that Char was leaving. That's why she was leaving at night so she wouldn't have to run into them in the morning especially Damon.

Getting her luggage into the trunk of her Honda Fit, Char shut it and turned to me, giving me yet another hug.

As I hugged her back, I closed my eyes and relished in the feel of her hug, putting it in the back of mind to remember what it felt like to hug my best friend, because I knew it was going to be a very long time until I was able to do it again. Char was the one who broke the hug first and gave me a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"You stay safe, Meg," she told me seriously, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I will," I promised. "And I know you're a vampire, but you stay safe too."

She nodded and I continued, "And tell Klaus if he does something to hurt you, I'll kick his hybrid ass all the way into next week."

Charlene laughed. "I'll be sure to tell him."

"Good." Giving my best friend a smile, I hugged her again. She returned for a couple minutes before breaking it and she headed to the front seat of her car. She turned it on, making it roar to life. Then she rolled the window down and looked at me with soft eyes.

"This isn't goodbye Megan," she said. "This is see you later."

I nodded, my eyes filling up with tears again. Reaching my hand forward, she met it half way and gripped it, giving a firm squeeze. Our hands fell away from each other.

With that, Charlene drove off faster than I could even blink, leaving me standing there.

I stood there for a while, not wanting to move from my spot. I was still comprehending the fact that Char was truly gone. A couple minutes later, I sighed to myself before turning around.

Automatically, I froze at the sight of six people heading my way and they were muttering in Latin. I knew then and there that they were witches. I tried to run, but their muttering got even louder and I found myself gasping for air, my throat closing up as if I was being suffocated to death. Soon enough, I felt like I was going to pass out.

Unable to stand up for much long, I started to fall to the ground, my arm unconsciously wrapping around my middle. But before I fell to the ground, I was a caught by a woman. I couldn't see what she looked like because it was dark.

"Please…stop…" I managed to beg. As soon as those words left my mouth, my eyes rolled back and I passed out, my body going limp in the woman's arms.

* * *

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Always and Forever...**

**And I leave you with a cliffhanger! ;) We'll get into the events of the first episode of TO in the next chapter. The first episode is gonna be in Megan's POV. We won't get a Char one until the next episode so yeah. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Until next time on SITWONO! :D**


	2. Always and Forever, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not the Vampire Diaries and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Finally decided to update this story with what I have so far for this first episode! I'm gonna seriously work on this after I finish with my Doctor Who story, Don't Rain On My Parade. And I still need to watch all of the Original episodes. I haven't watched them in such a long time so I don't remember what happens and I haven't even got to season 2 or the current one so I need to get caught up lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first part of Always and Forever! :D Things get revealed in this part so I hope you enjoy it! ;)

* * *

_**Megan's POV...**_

I didn't know how long I stayed passed out for, but I knew it had to have been a very long time. Because when I woke up, I found myself in place that I didn't recognize. Whoever had attacked me took me away from Mystic Falls Sitting up on the table I was laying on with my arm still wrapped around my stomach, I used my free hand to rub my throat only to grimace at the pain I felt there.

Of all the times to get captured, why did it have to be today of all days? I tossed my head back, groaning in exasperation. Ugh.

Finally I looked around at where I was.

It looked like I was in some sort of burial vault, so I must have been in a cemetery. I shuddered at the thought of being around dead bodies. Sure I have seen enough dead bodies in my time in Mystic Falls, but _still_.

There wasn't a lot of light in here, besides the small numerous candles on the walls around me.

I stood to my feet and my arm fell from around my waist, but my hand was now placed on my stomach, unconsciously caressing it. I knew that I had to get out of here. I looked around for an exit. Spotting a door, I headed towards it. Just as I neared it, the door flung open, revealing a woman and she stepped inside.

I instantly took a step back. My arm went back around my stomach protectively.

The woman stared at me for a long while before giving me a smile. I looked at her startled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," she said.

Ignoring this, I demanded, "Who are you?"

"Sophie Deveraux."

"Are you the one who captured me?" Her silence was answer enough. Then came my next question, "Where am I?"

"New Orleans."

If it wasn't so shocked over her answer, I would have been wondering why she was answering my questions so easily.

"I'm where?!" I exclaimed loudly.

"New Orleans," Sophie repeated calmly.

"I can't be here!" I tried to move towards the door, but Sophie blocked the way. I glared at her, my arm tightening around my stomach. A move that Sophie glanced at her for a moment before looking back at my glaring face, "What do you want with me?" She didn't answer me and I repeated myself, "I have no idea who you are so why did you capture me?!"

"You may not know who I am, but I know who you are."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Then who am I?"

"You're Megan Swann, human, and you slept with Klaus Mikaelson."

At the words 'you slept with Klaus Mikaelson', my defiant pose fell and my face turned guilty.

It was true.

I did.

I did sleep with Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

**_Flashback…_**

_"__We are so drunk!" I giggled hysterically to Klaus, who was sitting across from and drinking from his almost empty glass, as I poured myself another glass of bourbon that I had stolen from Damon's stash. _

_"__That we are, love!" Klaus laughed into his drink as he finished it, setting it down on the table that was in between us. "That we are!" _

_I poured some bourbon into his glass as he held it out towards me. "The last time I got this drunk is when I had this huge party with Charlene back in our word." I giggled again. "I was literally jumping off of the walls! Well…even more so than usual!" I took a swing over my drink, almost drinking all of it down. It was then I noticed that Klaus was quiet. In my drunken state, it took me a little while to figure why. It was because I mentioned Charlene._

_And I remembered that he told me that he and Char had broken up but he didn't tell me the reason why since he wasn't drunk at the time. He only was now because I had the great idea of drinking together._

_"__Sorry," I apologized. He didn't say anything so after I took another drink of bourbon, I asked, "So, what exactly did you do to make Char break up with you, this time?" _

_Instead of ignoring the question like last time, he answered it as he leaned back against the couch, "To make a long story short, love, I promised Charlene that I wouldn't kill someone but…" _

_I cut him off, finishing his sentence for him, "You did it anyway." When he nodded, I sighed, shaking my head, "Geez Klaus…I don't blame her for breaking up with you."_

_"__Neither do I." He looked away._

_"__But…" I went on as I went to sit beside Klaus, "You and her will get back together." He looked back at me, surprised by my statement, "You have killed countless people and she's still in love with you…and all the other times you've broken up…you always get back together and she forgives you for whatever you did. For some reason, she sees something you that others can't…" I met his eyes, "I used to think that you compelled her to fall in love with you and that you were just using her for your selfish gain…but after seeing you guys together, I realized that you were just as in love with her as she was with you. And that's why I know she'll forgive you. You always forgive the ones you love…no matter how stupid they are." I giggled at the end, even though this conversation wasn't funny. _

_I finished off my drink and sat it down on the table, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Then I took notice to the fact that Klaus was staring at me intensely. Before I could ask why he was staring at me like that, his lips slammed onto mine, taking me by surprise._

_I didn't push him away but I didn't kiss him back either._

_At least not until one of his hands cupped my cheek and the other slipped up the back of my shirt, trailing his fingers down my spine. Because I hadn't been touched this way in such a long time, my body reacted to it and I kissed him heatedly back, both of my hands sliding up his own shirt. _

_Being the Alpha Male that he was, he dominated the kiss. _

_Though we were drunk, the kiss wasn't sloppy at all. It was amazing actually._

_'__No wonder Char is so obsessed with his lips.' I thought to myself absentmindedly as I opened my mouth beneath his and he glided his tongue inside, caressing mine._

_I moaned into the kiss as I threw my leg around him, straddling his hips. As I did this, I slid my hands out of his shirt while his hand left my cheek to join his other hand. Then with both of his hands, he moved them to front of my shirt, sliding up my stomach, going towards my breasts. He cupped them and squeezed roughly, making me gasp into his mouth…_

**_End Flashback…_**

* * *

It only got more heated from that point on. I didn't remember what happened afterwards… all I felt was enormous guilt at what I had done.

Klaus never mentioned what happened, so I didn't either. I assumed that either he was blatantly ignoring what happened, or he forgot.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I spoke up, looking Sophie in the eyes. "Okay…so you know who I am…but why did you kidnap me?"

"I told you."

I looked at her confused for a moment. Then I thought about what she just told me and I gave a snort.

"What does me sleeping with Klaus Mikaelson have anything to do with you kidnapping me?"

"Because of what happened after the fact."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "And what is that?"

She didn't answer as she stepped towards me. Instantly, I stepped back and my arm went back around my stomach for the third time since I woke up here. Sophie stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"I have this gift," she told me. "A gift where I can sense when a woman is pregnant." She glanced down at the arm around my stomach and my eyes widened.

No…

I couldn't be.

There was no way.

But looking at the serious way she was looking at my arm, it was true.

I was pregnant with Klaus' child.

Once again, I tried to make a run for it. This time, Sophie didn't block my way for some reason. I raced towards the door. I didn't even get to it when three elder women came through and once again, I was moving backwards away from them, my stomach twisting into knots. My hand placed itself on it. Though I just found out I was pregnant, I was already fiercely protective and I felt a growl slip out of my lips.

"You stay away from me!" I exclaimed with another growl.

One of the women, who looked to be the oldest out of all of them, spoke up. "Just calm down…all we want to do is run some tests your child. That is all."

"No!" I growled. "I'm not letting you near my baby!"

She looked at the other witches, who met her gaze and nodded. She turned back to me and she sighed.

"Alright then…we're going to have to do this the hard way."

Now both of my arms were around my stomach as I sucked in a breath and kept my eyes on the witch as she pulled out a syringe from her pocket. I just knew that the stuff inside would knock me out cold.

Yet another growl escaped my lips, this time curling up into a snarl.

The witch moved in front of me quickly for her age. Just as she was about to stick my arm, I shoved her with a strength I didn't know I had. She slammed into the wall and there was a defining crack sound, the sound of a neck snapping.

For a long moment there was silence. In that silence, I realized what I had done and my eyes widened in horror.

Oh God.

I felt sick to my stomach. I just killed someone.

But then all of sudden, the feeling of being sick went away and was replaced with unimaginable pain.

I screamed at the top of my lungs at the pain that shot through my body in intense waves. I had never felt this much pain before in my entire life.

Next, I heard the sound of my bones breaking, making me scream even louder.

I fell on my hands and knees, arching my back as my bones cracked and my body convulsed. My arms were wrapped around my stomach with my mind going into worried mode. Worried for the child growing inside of me. My screams became loud screeches that echoed through the entire room. If I hadn't been in so much pain, I would have notice that another one of the witches grabbed the syringe and was heading my direction.

A snarl escaped my lips as my eyes flashed.

Unknown to me, they turned a gold, amber color.

Though the pain was intense, I tried to make a run for it but I couldn't even get up, so it was a failure.

The last remaining witch began muttering in Latin as she moved her hands along with her. Like magic, the pain disappeared, my body relaxed, and my bones stopped breaking. I fell face forward, panting heavily. I managed to lift my head and I took notice to the witch that had the syringe was kneeling beside me.

"Don't…" I managed to choke out. "Please…"

"Just sleep and it'll all be over soon."

I was too weak to fight and the witch stuck my arm with the syringe, pushing it down, releasing the contents inside.

The last words I said before I passed out were, "Please…don't hurt…my baby…"

* * *

The next I woke up, I still found myself in the exact same place, but I was alone again.

Remembering what happened, my hand flew to my stomach where my baby lay.

_My baby._

These were words that I thought I would never say in a million years but I was.

I, _Megan Swann_, was having a baby.

But out of everyone in the world, my baby's father had to be Klaus Mikaelson.

Whoever thought it was funny to have this happen had a bad sense of humor.

The sound of a door opening broke me out of thoughts. Freezing up, I looked up to see who it was.

There was three witches standing, not the same ones I saw before though.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

One of the witches spoke up. "Sophie wants you to come out," she said, waving a hand outside.

My eyes narrowed suspicious, wondering why Sophie wanted me to come. Though I was suspicious, I was curious as to what she wanted.

So, I stood up and went over to the witches. They went to stand in a formation around me. I looked at them oddly but didn't comment as I headed outside with the witches. As soon as I was out, I was in fact at a cemetery. But this wasn't what caught my eye.

It was the sight of seeing Elijah Mikaelson standing there with Sophie. Both of us looked shocked to see one another.

"Elijah…" I was the first one to speak, breathing his name out, my stomach fluttering for some reason. It surprised me since it was the first time I felt it and my hand went to my belly. I watched Elijah as he glanced down at my hand. I just knew that he knew about the baby. If he was here with Sophie, she must have told him. I wondered why he was here. My mind jumped to conclusions.

He was here to hurt my baby.

A growl slid out before I could stop it as I went into a protective stance, arm wrapped around my stomach yet again.

After staring at me for a few moments, Elijah looked over at Sophie. "Give us a moment, please."

She nodded and gestured to the witches around me to leave. They listened to her. Then Elijah took a step towards me. Like all the other times, I stepped back as my arm tightened around my stomach.

"I just want to talk to you, Megan," Elijah said in a soothing tone. "I'm not here to harm the baby."

His eyes showed that he was telling the truth and I relaxed. Then I felt guilty for thinking he was going harm my baby. This was Elijah. The noble one of the Original Family. He wouldn't do something like that. After seeing that I wasn't going to do anything, Elijah came over to me and together, we returned to where I was being kept on with me wondering what Elijah wanted to talk to me about.

* * *

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Always and Forever, Part 2...**

**Leave reviews and tell me what you thought! ;)**


End file.
